Let the past die
by baojin
Summary: : )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This story has been in my mind for months and i kept thinking on it, until i can't take it and started writing XD. I'll do my best to try and complete it. **

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STAR!"

Star Butterfly, former princess of Mewni, before deciding to 'end' magic by destroying it's realm, is currently celebrating her 23rd birthday. They were inside her home, im sorry, _their_ home since she was married to one Tom Lucitor, her former boyfriend turned ex turned boyfriend turned husband, who was alongside her many companions, singing her happy birthday. Of course we shouldn't forget her many friends that attended the party, like Pony Head and Janna, just to name a few. Many monsters also attended, seeing how Star did her best in mending relations between her kind and the monsters, it's not surprising.

**You know what? I don't get it. Why do most stories like this one start all rainbows and sunshine? It makes no sense to me since in the end it will all crash down. Oh my, did i say that? Where are my manners? Sorry, i'll try my best to stop doing that. But i don't make promises. **

Anyways, so here were her friends, her husband, oh and Eclipsa. Yes, after the merging of Mewni and Earth, she retained her position as the Queen, but she has to share power with the mayor, which wasn't a problem for anyone since Janna holds the position as mayor. Globgor was there as well, in his normal size. After what he had heard of Star Butterfly from her darkest star, he was thankful for the girl at least. While the 2 were there, Star's parents weren't, which hurt her a little, but they didn't completely forget their daughter's birthday, which the letter she received from Eclipsa was proof of that. Ever since Moon's betrayal that caused them to end magic (or part of it), she moved far away from the city, and wanted to live a private life, which Star reluctantly agreed upon, although during that time, a part of her still blamed her mother for everything that happened before it. But years later, she eventually extinguished that flame of hatred and started to quite miss her parents, but they made sure that they were always supporting her, even if she didn't see it, but those thoughts wouldn't deter her happy mood. After all, it was her 23rd birthday, she's quite used to not seeing her parents, so why would that thought ruin her mood?

**Fun Fact: After one bad thought, people often think of another, whether they like it or not. Trust me, i would know. **

Of course, she eventually thought of _him_. _Him_ indeed Star Butterfly. That boy has quite the first impression has he? As she was sitting with the huge cake on the table, with tons of party decorations saying _happy birthday! _or_ It's your special day! _as well as food that's so many you can fill a truck with it. People would go all out to the food corner, and since it was his wife's birthday, Tom managed most of the party, keeping it (and himself) in order, just another sign of growth from the demon which was one of the reasons Star came back to him. Later, everyone would gather around the table and chant Happy Birthday to the birthday girl, but Tom noticed Star's face. He thanked everyone and they would go back to the party, children playing, some talking to their friends about an upcoming performance, while Tom approached her.

"Hey Starship, why the sad face all of the sudden?" He said, Star didn't heard him.

"Star? Star? STAR." he took her hand and shook it, which finally snapped the girl from her thoughts.

"Tom! I-Im sorry. I was just.." Tom cut her off.

"Thinking deeply about something? Yeah, i can tell."

"Was it that obvious?" Which Tom confirmed, with a smile. She also smiled.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"[sigh] My parents."

"Oh come on starship, you know that they still love you." Tom's hand was wrapped around her neck.

"Yeah..." Tom however, didn't buy it.

"'My parents?' Star i know who you're really thinking of. Don't worry, you can tell me." She looked at him and quickly down in shame, again.

"That obvious?"

"Yep."

"I still don't get it. After all these years, i keep thinking of him." Oh and how he kept thinking of the boy over the course of 8 years, to the point where she and Tom had their first fight in years, just because of him. After a short silence, Tom replied. But he never completed it.

"Well Star I-"

"OH HOW DARE YOU!" The two both looked at the commotion, which was Pony Head arguing with sea horse, then at each other.

"What's gotten into them?" Star asked.

"Oh right i forgot to mention this but both Pony and Sea horse broke up."

"Really!? but why?"

"I actually don't know. Something about the Pony Head show?"

"And how does inviting both of them help?" She raised her eyebrow. The demon quickly realized the idiocy in it, and facepalmed himself, much to the amusement of Star.

"Gah! im so dumb! Sorry I-"

"Geez, there's no need to be sorry about. You've been managing this party."

"Right, haha." He stood up. "I should go and talk to those two. Bye starship and Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Tom." She said as she waved her hand while Tom walks away. She was all alone again on the table.

_alone_

That's what she felt after destroying magic. A few years later, she married to Tom. Why? For her, it's because he has grown up. For me, it's because he has no one else. The truth of the matter is that after Tom and Janna broke up due to many reasons, being major is one of them, both he and Star slowly but surely fell in love with each other, again. It fathoms me, really. How could she do it? That's what my question was, until i start to understand her thoughts. With a husband whom she 'loves', a group of people on her side, and people mostly living with eachother in harmony, she should be happy right? And she was, except for one little problem.

**The one little problem in her happiness:**

**Marco DIaz**

She looks at the cake in front of her, takes a plate and a slice. She then looks at the party unfolding.

_Wish you were here... I miss you..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**If you're a bit confused on the construction of the story, that's the point. Don't worry it'll be explained soon :)**

**Also, regarding my anesthesia story. i don't really know if i should continue it.**


	2. o n e

**H̴̳̠͉̾e̶̱͝y̶̝̙̭̳̍̒ ̸̠͂̎ė̷̬̉̕͠v̸̲͙̮̎͗̂e̴̺̯͋̈̃r̴̮̀͑ẏ̸̝́̈́ő̷̟̚n̵̻̙̖̽͜e̷̪̱̦̼͛!̸͕͆ ̴͖̬͎͑́̐̕͜T̷̢̮̩̀͜h̵̳̍̊i̸̛̘̺̍s̶͕̪̜̟̀ ̶̮̹̍̆̈s̷̢̛͉̳̐t̵̲̍̈ṓ̵̜̍r̴̛̞̳̆y̸̼̟̦̾͌̕͠ͅ ̷̰͕͌̾h̶̠̀̎ą̷̹͖͚̌̾̅ṣ̶̠͒̐̈̚ͅ ̴̻̚b̸̥͙̃̀͠é̵͇͗͗ḙ̶̼̋͌͠n̸̖̻̓ ̸̲͈̉͑i̶̭̗̝͊̏̌̏͜ṅ̴̡̤͖͛̿̽ ̷͎̲͔͌́̐͊ṃ̴̜̗̖̿̇y̴͕̔ ̶̼̣̝̯͊̋m̵̟̋i̶̞͚͋̏̃ͅn̸̯͆͂d̷̢͖͍̈́͊ ̷̢̜̩̈́̾f̸̪̝̻͎̍̏͂o̸̫̗̣̊̕͝r̷̨̘̼̄̃ ̶͙̿͝m̶̞̯͑̔̀̅ǒ̷͙͓̣̲n̷̗͔̯͆͒͘t̶̤̣̐̒͂̍ȟ̵̙̥̮̖̆̿s̴̢̨̩̉͒ ̷͕̒ă̸̲n̸̲̱͒͒̍͘d̵̞̘̺̞́͘ ̶̺̙̰̲́i̴̱̇͒ ̴̦̒̋k̸̻̬̼͑̃e̴̜̙̥̋p̶̳̙͙͋t̵̯̘͙̝̑̉́ ̶͖̠̈́͒͊̚ṫ̷̠̫̽̌́ḩ̷̞̭̺͐̅ï̷͚̰͘͝ǹ̸̖̦̲̔̌̔k̶̝͖̃́į̷̢̑́̓n̶̬̕ǵ̷͇̗̹̍͝͝ ̶̧̮̕ô̸̲̹͆ṋ̵̻͍͙͂̽̓̂ ̸̛̞̬͈̬͗͛͠i̷̟̣͙͛̀̋ť̴̯̲̑͘,̴̛̦͆͠ ̷̧̫̳̲͂̾̊u̵̮̣̳̣͐n̷̾̃͆ͅẗ̴̞́͌̍i̵̼̗̗̒͝l̷̙̋̆ ̶͔̖̜͔̆͆̈̔ḯ̷̡̧̙͒̕ ̸̯̍̈́͆c̵̩̙͖̪̅a̶̝͚͚̾̕ņ̶̣̞͇̃̈́'̷̡̢̦̯̍t̵̙͎̀̏̀̀ ̵͉͓̱̈̋̍t̸̡͖͍̼̅̏͂͘á̸͔ḱ̶̨̏̈́͘e̸̘͝ ̴̧̺̺̉̀̈í̷̜̫̈́t̷̛̩̪̟̟̃̐̈́ ̵̡̜̣̂͊̅a̶̯͍̫̎͝n̵̩̠̠̥̓̏d̸̝͘ ̴͍̩͚͆͠ṡ̶̡͓̖̄̀ţ̴̰̽́a̸̻͈̺͓̅̈́͝r̶̨͖̹̖͆̃͗̚ṯ̷͗̐̈̍é̴̜͈͎͜d̸̝̀̀͐ ̴̛̟̋̑͠w̶̙͔̩̰̔͝͝r̴͓̭̪̱̽͗̈i̴͖͝ṫ̸̢̛͖̣̬̓ì̴͙̤̩̙̾́ṇ̸͍̳̫̉͂g̷̖̃ ̷͙̲͕͌X̵̼̀̎̄D̸͖͆̓̑.̸̡̱̪͓̇̉ ̷̡̨̑͋͆̈́I̴̫͂'̸͚͓̪͆̅̒l̴̡͓̬̙͐l̸̨͕̏ ̷̧͖͍̋̀̎d̸͉͂̕ͅo̴̰̹̍͌̍͝ ̵̱̦̾͑̽͂m̵̜̣̼̾y̶̩̯̅͆͛ ̴͎̗̓̾͐̀ͅb̶̮̣̰͗͑̑͠e̸͎͙͖͐̑̚͠ͅs̴̜̾͑́t̸͙͔̞̿ ̴̳̹̙̾̎́͒͜t̵̗̀̐̽̔͜o̷͇̱̦͉͋̒̃̚ ̷͚̫͚͂͠t̸͖̤͕̯͒̈́̀͋r̷̜̞̥͛y̷̡͌̕ ̸̰̖͇̑̑̅ä̶̹̞͌̋͆n̸̡̎d̶̳͓̖͌ ̴̡̱͖͘c̸̙̝̒̄o̴̥͓̝̦̿͆m̴̺̃̌p̶̜̩͑̓̕͠l̷̢͗ę̷̪̻̐t̶̨͙̫̍͒e̷͚̥͖̅ ̵͍̗̦̃͒i̶̲̋ṯ̸̢̒̕.̷̼͖͎͔̕**

* * *

Ḫ̴͍̹͈̍͝é̶̤͖̟̏͐ ̸̢͖͖̪̉̾̍s̴̡̏̄̂̆ͅt̴͉̩̅̽̚a̷͉̣͖̳̐n̸̮̒͝d̸̺̫̮̂̃̒͝s̵̯̤͊ ̸͙̳̣̈́̀̈́i̸̬͇͙̙̓n̶̢̓̾͘͘ ̵͎͖͎͇̓͊̚f̶̨̲͑͗̊͊ṛ̶̑̅̂o̷̧̱̤͎̒͛͂n̷̲̹̈͠t̷̳͓͍̾ ̵̛̳̏̌͝o̴̳̘̞̊̓̊ͅf̴̨̩̑͛ ̴̹̯̫͓̏a̸̟̿͘͠n̶̢̙̗͝ ̷̲̹̭̫͂̚a̵̧̺̻̓̇́b̵̬̈́̾̍̈́ā̷͎̰̾n̵̼̳̯͕̄̔̈́d̴͔̭͊͛ö̶̙̭́̽n̷͕͙̑̊͂̽ẻ̴̡̡̤̓͗d̶̥̠̙͛̾͝ ̶͙̑̿͐s̵̥̤̣̋͆̋̚h̸͚̣̯͝ŕ̶͙͓̹̇i̸̒́̚ͅņ̵̭͈̄̾̒e̸̲̤̔.̴̙͎͙̆̉̍ ̷̥̎̅T̶̳̓͒h̶̡̯̠͝e̶̹̙͓̰͂͂͝ ̷̘͂̆̍s̴̳̾̎̑̍ț̵̝̬̜̈̅a̸̠̹̮̾̋͛t̴̘̓͜u̵̘̟͌̒͂e̶͚̳͐s̶͍̽ ̶̢̣̓w̶̳̰̹̕e̵̞̓ȓ̶̹̄̀̒e̶̜̓́͒͘ ̸̤̒͌b̶̨̖̤̝͗͠a̵̤͙̬̿r̶̳̯̟͗́e̶̬̪͙̾̋̕l̴̛͜y̷̪̌ ̵̹̪̔̉͊ͅr̶̒̂̋̕ͅe̷̊͋̋̽ͅc̵̺̹̫̬̑ǫ̵̻͒͂̆͠ͅg̸̤͚̔ñ̸͇̲̗͙i̵̬̳͒̽͠z̶͝ͅe̵̲͚͕̾͒d̸̥̘͉̚͜ ̴̗̈́̉å̴͙̱̜͇̂́s̴͍̹̩͕̾̃̐ ̷̛͕̲̖͓̈́̽̚o̷̯̯͈͑͊̍̌n̴̠̅͜ͅc̵͈̣̎́ḛ̸̀͘̚ ̷̲̺̝̋́̓͋p̴͈̗͈̒r̴̯̋͒͝ó̷̩̖͜ǘ̶̦̼̩d̵͓̒̑͒̚ ̴̨͓̘̓̔͝m̴̨͒̒̑̂a̷̳̥̾͊̇n̴̝̪͘ ̸̥̜͕̞̏̇̓͘h̶̬̦̒̅͝͝o̵̤̥̮͑̀ḻ̶̮̳̠́͗̈́d̷̨̤̦̀́̎̄͜į̷͇̱̲̐͌͘n̸̢͎̮̓̑ǵ̸̡̫̊́̏ ̷͇̝̌͜͜a̵͇͎̽̾͘ ̷̳͌̋̓ṣ̵͖͛͗͘w̶̭̌ǫ̵̯̘͔͆̋́ȑ̶̢͓d̶͕̩̏͊ ̸̛̭̫̪̑w̸̠̌̈́͝i̷͎͈̣͑́̈́̅t̸͙͊ḫ̶͙͙̀͝ ̴̛̤̬̓̊à̶̢̝̒̔̕n̷͇̊̀̍ ̷̭̜̓͋̋ḁ̴̧͔́͑̂ṅ̶̡̜͈͛͘c̷̦̐í̸͍̯̏̈́̕e̶͈̩͑̏ǹ̷̻͑t̶̬͆̔͘͘ ̶̻͎͛͐d̵̞̟͇͙̑̈́̋̚e̶̜͈͑͂̓͊s̴̻͠i̵̗̓g̶̻̱͂n̴̮̜͊̀̏͝ͅ.̴͒̔͌ͅ ̸̺͓̯͗́T̴̡͛͘h̷̦̺̪̐͐̂̈́e̸͈̞͒͒ ̴̨̙̞͔̍̾̕c̶̩̄ȩ̷̥̗̈́̐̎͠ñ̸̹̲̮͘t̴̗̰̟͒̿e̷̝͎̚͝r̸̢̬̜͛p̷͇̭̮̚ȋ̵͚̥̫̄e̶̢̱̙͐̀c̵̦̽̈́e̷̫̮̐̿̈ ̷̬̫̭̯̋į̶̙̓͂͒̔s̶̗̒ ̸̖͛̓ȃ̴̲̹͑̕̕ ̶̥͝h̴̡̩̝̭͊̃͝u̵̝̍͝g̷͎͙͗ḛ̵̼̥̄͛͑ ̶̲̮͍̐š̶̭̓̈͝p̴͕̘̍͗͊͂ȟ̸͎͇̒e̴̯͌̈͛̚ŗ̵̱̯͝e̶̜̟̅̄,̶̰̤͉̫́̑̑ ̶̡̪́̅͛̕w̸̼̰̓͊͐ͅi̸͕̮͈͂̄ͅt̴͓͈̔̇̐̇h̶̡̲͐ ̵͕͂e̴̛̼͖̎͐͂ä̴̛͇͔͕̱́̽̂c̷̳̼̻͑h̶͕͚̀ ̶̧̘͕̭̅̊͌s̴̭̣̥̫͛́͝p̴̧͖̆̉̂ȧ̸̛̤̫̺̀͠c̶͚̀̂e̷͍̗̓͒̂͜͝ ̷̻͑͑̕ŏ̶̖̭̺̱̈́u̸̘͎̦͒̇̕̚t̶͖̘͐͌̔͘s̴͙̜̽̐́͊ī̶͙̭̆͒d̶͍̰̘̓̾̆̚e̵̡͙̤͒̓ ̴̥͐̅̾̚ȏ̴͇c̶̱̠̍̒̂c̴͇͖͍͚͆̔͝u̷̙̭̻̠͗̒͝p̸̠̃̋̈́͘ȉ̸̭̘̙͊ë̶̪́̔d̸̨̗̬͊͐̇͝ ̶̡̼̽̉́̚b̸̮̰̍̄͑̉y̶̺̠͋̽͋ ̸̨̞͌ą̴̅̉̚ ̸̡̠̭͆͘̚͜ḟ̴̗͘a̴͙͌̈́̕̕c̸͕̻͚͊ȩ̶̘̻͕̒̏.̴̯̎̀ ̴̯͍͙͇̂̀T̷̤̊̔̊̇h̴̲̐͝e̵̹̲̓̀͘ ̵͎̜̭̄̉̽͝ė̸̢̨̲̅͂̀n̵͇͍̈́͠ͅt̸̺͂̑̕͝r̴͙͍͑̑́̾a̸̡͕̜͐n̵̲͙̑͆̊̉c̷̭͚̋̇͝ĕ̷̺̦̤̅̽̇ ̷͕̈́́̃ẃ̴͖͈͉͍̿̀a̶̮̤͒ş̶̾ ̵̯̹͚͘͝ȁ̶̬ ̸̩̯̉s̸͚̰̥͂͐t̵̲͖͐͐͂̕ò̷͖̲͇͍̕͝n̸̝̹̘̞̈̾̿̆e̶̦͑́̂ ̴̰̺̝͛̂̚̚d̵̗͍̆̍̀o̶̦̹̩̓͝͝ó̷̡̢̤͕͘r̵̟̖̤̾̍̕͘ ̵͈̱͓̋̂̒s̸̡̹̓͛͝ț̵͔̤͍͋͝r̵̡͚̖̤̓̕u̴͕͌̀̏ģ̶̽͊̃͝ģ̴̥̀̐͆͘l̴͖̞̗̰̃̀̑ỉ̸̙̼̲͎̅ņ̵̹͚̅̈́̈́ǵ̷̯̹͍̿͌ ̶̜̿͜t̸̟́̌̉ó̶͔̞̲͒͝ ̷̤͂̈͠ḧ̵̘̩̩͈́͝o̷̩̗̓̂l̵̢̨̫̟͝d̶̢̪̥́ ̶͕͉͓́̋ơ̸̻̜̱͛ņ̵̝̯͓͗͗ ̷̻̙̲̄̄w̴̹̭͎̓̏̍h̸̪̀͜i̴̧̜̦̐̋͝͝l̶͉̣͑̍̈́ẻ̵̫͈̬̒̕͘ ̴̢̛̲̅͗̀c̴̢̧̞͎̑͒r̴̤̹̳̓̈̿̐u̶̡͙͖̲͆̔̚͝ṁ̴͓͒̀̒b̸̨̭̀̀̚l̴̩͕̀į̷͙̼͒̽̅̓n̴̗̱̓g̷͖̼͋.̵̧͕̯̞͗ ̷̲̈̈̾͘W̶̙͓̾͝h̷̗͕̅͗ä̶̭̻͈́̓̈͆t̸͕̄̄̇̎e̸̡̹͖͂v̴͔̠̲́ẽ̵̘̘̿͊͠r̴̟̆̾͂̄ ̸̙̊̈́̈͜w̷̫̺͈̟̒a̴̱̬̋ŝ̸͉̗ ̷̱͕͓̀̋į̴̣̤̗͆̋͂́n̴͈͋͐̉̀s̸͍̹͘i̸̥͂͋d̸̦̰͠ȅ̸͈̠͖̉ ̸̱̮̐̈́w̶̛͎̩̹̓̾ā̵̧s̷̗̼̉̀͝ ̶͉̣̫̘́̕̚f̴̦̿͂͝ͅi̸̠̾͗̿̚l̵̛͉̜͙̤̂̈́̈́l̵̺̫̐̾e̴̞͕̲͒̂̀͛d̴͚͊ ̷̮̹͙̒ŵ̸̟i̸͔̜̒̿̚t̶͉̦͌̃h̴̰̮̘͉̎̈́̕ ̷̻͒ș̷̎̀̒͛ơ̸̢̞͚ ̵͚̥̻̋m̵̛̞̗͐͊ų̴͔̫͋͂c̴̼̀͠ḣ̵̼ ̵̳̪̞̠̏̑̊d̵̺͌̍̏͝â̷̼̙͊̃̚r̶̨̡̟̼͘k̵̩͉̤̊̏̒n̴̙̘̬̈́è̵̘̒̋s̶̢̢͉̬̔͂̅̾s̵̱̜̙̽̿̍͘ ̴͉͓̅̏t̸̛͚̹̲̀̿ͅh̸̖̲̅̃́͜a̵͈͂̍̈́͆t̸̳͑ ̷͙̠͍̙͊͑͋̅h̷̥̬̽͗̆̚e̶̙͆̈́̑̈́ ̷̹͒̐̉k̸̦̣͓̍̇ę̶̧̽͜p̸̮̿̇t̵̡̘̣̰̔͒ ̷̰͈̈́̇̽͊ḧ̶̛͖́͝ȇ̷̤͚̕ṣ̴̱̑̎͛i̴̯̹͕͆̈́t̷͍͔̉̂̈́̚ȁ̴͕̖̦̫͊t̵̨̖͍͈͋͆̇i̶͈͉̣̔͊ͅn̸̨͆̐g̶̪̕ ̴̩͓̖͑̊̅͗ͅt̶̉͌ͅơ̷̲͚͖̂͝ ̵͇̞̩̅c̵̙̅́ȏ̵̖̼̜̯͆m̷̧̮̣̪̈́̂͊̇ȩ̷̺͎͕̓̀̑̈́ ̴̨̝̔̐̒͜͠i̴̩͙̅͊͝͝n̶͙̰͚͌͂̽͌s̸̐̅͒̀ͅi̴͇̾͐̋̔ď̷̖͍̹̈́̌̈́ȇ̵̞̘̏̈̓,̸̝͚͖̀͜͝͠ ̸̢͍̈́̋̂̚s̴̛̥̘̰͓̈̏̂ỏ̴̢̙̊̈́ ̶̻̟̾̈́̚͝h̴̡̽e̴̢̘̹̍̎ ̶̠͊̉c̴̣̀a̶̤͆͆ñ̶̲͍̎ͅ ̶̝͖̹̈́̍̐f̶̻̯̜̒̀́͠i̷̡̒̔̏͒n̸̜̤̏̅͐a̷͎͕̫̋́l̷̠̭͖̖̐ļ̸͇̠̍y̵̨̛̌͛̅ ̶̲͐s̸̘̰͂̑͜è̵̙͖̞é̷̡͘ ̸͔̓̓̋̈_h̸̳̬̱͛i̷̩͇̅m̶͖̣̪͜͝.̴̨͙̗̀̄.̴̘̭̠͂.̴͇̤͐̑̌_

_̶̩̘̙͚̎̂̈́_

̷̖̔͘

_̵̥͎͓̗̄̀̑͝F̷̯̘͝i̴̹̝̞͑̀̅̚ṉ̵̠̈̈ā̴͕̟̖̆l̵̡̺̒͗͝l̸͔͓͍͌̀ͅý̸̮͍͚̑,̸͇͕̀̈́́̓_ ̷̱͖͖̙̽h̶̝͇̱̓̏ḛ̸̽͠ͅ ̷̱̃̇̉̚ţ̶̨̬̭̿͋͘͝h̷̬̣̮́̊ŏ̴̗̭͍̇̉͘u̴̲͑̀̾͒g̸̢̬̯̰̿̅̂h̸͔̚t̶̗̍̀̄ ̶̙͙͖̂́̿̄ţ̷͒̇̈o̴͙͐̽̎ ̵͇̑̉̔h̵̼͙̲́̌͗i̷̜̲͈̒̄̔ͅm̴̛̮̣s̸̩͗͌̀͝ē̶̯̈́͒ĺ̸̨̨́̇f̸̨͇̙͒,̸͙͇̍̍͘ ̶̺͓̇_ȁ̶̟͇̌̕͠f̷̲̂̂̐̒t̶̻͔̦͒͠e̸͖̲̜̒̉r̴̥͚͐̾̎ͅͅ ̷̹̻̟̲̋̑a̵͔̙͒̋̕l̵͍͖̥̫̅͑̔̏l̸̯̺͈̮͌̂ ̶̛̝̦̒t̷̼̱̿h̷͈̰͊ĕ̸̺̰̯͜s̴̬̺̾́̓̊e̴̘̙͒͑͒͐͜ ̷̟̤̃̈́y̷̡̩̔̈́̾̅e̴͍̞̥͋å̷͚̰̫̠̏̀̕r̴̮̤͕̾̒̄s̵̢̟͖̍̈ͅ ̴̩̝̙̏̑̕̚į̴̖͔̙̀̎̇͝ ̴̱̙̼̌͐̉͂c̶̢̛̬͕̊̍̀͜a̸͇͈̭͉̋̍ṇ̶̢̹̞̽ ̵̡̳̔̌̊̈f̷͇̪͚͐i̵̞̪͈͂͋̉ṋ̵̢̧͂̔͆̽a̸͉̬̅̓l̷̘͗̏̀l̵̨̢̮̩̅̐͝͝y̶̙̻̐̈́̐̾ ̵̯̖̖̞̀̓ḩ̵̛̭a̵͕͂v̸̼̉̐̈͋ȇ̶̮͋ ̶̳͓̋̀̍́ṃ̴̛̘̯͚̇̅ỵ̴̹̂͑͛͜͝ ̶̝̞̗̅̈́̓̕r̶͎̫̩̻͌͒͘͝é̷̖̌͝v̸̤̎̾̓e̸͎̎̇̊n̵̥̺̏g̵̙̝͈͋e̷̹͓͛.̶̘̻̑̓.̴̝̂̍͊̚.̷̱͂͂̌̄.̵̼͇̒ͅ_


End file.
